Alex's Heartache
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia's brutal murder shatters Alex, can Casey come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's Heartache**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Law & Order: Special Victims' Unit**

**Alex Cabot**

**Olivia Benson**

**Casey Novak**

**Samantha Maria Benson (Olivia & Alex's Daughter, OFC)**

**Steven Drake (OC)**

**Kathy Stabler**

**Kathleen Stabler**

_**Summary - Olivia's brutal murder shatters Alex, can Casey come to her rescue?**_

**Femslash**

**Alex/Olivia**

**Casey/Alex**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Romance**

**I. **

**Manhattan SVU Detective Olivia Benson-Cabot is taking a much needed day off to spend with her wife of six years Alex and their six year old daughter Samantha, Alex and Olivia take Samantha to Central Park for a bike ride, the family enjoys the outing and the togetherness. Samantha is now sound asleep in the backseat of the family car. "Look at her back there, Liv. Sleeping like a baby." Alex whispered.**

**"Yeah, we really wore her out. She'll sleep good tonight." Olivia said.**

**"Are you on call tonight, Liv?" "Yeah, but Cragen said he'll only call if it's urgent." Olivia replied.**

**"Well Liv honey, she has your energy level." Alex said, "True Alex, and couple that with your brains and we've got our little angel here." Liv said proudly. Olivia pulled the car into the Benson-Cabot home, Alex got out and went to the back to get Samantha out while Olivia unlocked the door.**

**Once inside Alex carried Samantha into her room and put her to bed, Olivia took this time to get out of her work clothes and put on a sexy black nightie and a pair of black heels, Liv then put on her black robe and went into the living room to wait for Alex. Alex came out of Samantha's room and joined Olivia in the living room, the blonde ADA smiled wickedly when she saw Olivia sitting on the loveseat wearing a black robe.**

**"Well well, can I ask what's under the robe, Liv?" **

**"Mmmm...you'll have to come and see for yourself, babe." Olivia replied in a sexy tone, Alex quickly kicked off her shoes and joined Liv on the loveseat.**

**Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia, who in turn gently stroked Alex's long hair.**

**"Alex, I missed you so much today." Liv whispered as Alex took Olivia's robe off.**

**"Oooohh Liv, you're so beautiful." Alex whispered. Olivia giggled as Alex caressed her short dark hair again. Olivia grabbed Alex around her waistband pulled her in. This time when their lips met it was with force. Olivia pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Alex's.**

**No longer interested in being submissive Alex pushed Olivia down onto her back. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.**

**"Alex." Olivia gasped. "I really want you right now."**

**"And I want you too, Liv." Alex said.**

**Liv threw her muscular legs around Alex's waist as they continued kissing. Alex moaned into Olivia's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.**

**"L- lose these threads." Liv suggested as she slowly pulled Alex's top over her head. Alex quickly shed her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.**

**"Oh, Alex ... I'm going to make you cum soo much, babe." Liv whispered seductively into Alex's left ear. **

**"Ohh, Liv, you dirty little girl." Alex snickered as she led her dark haired wife into their bedroom and over to the large canopy bed.**

**Liv gently pushed Alex onto her back. The taller beauty smiled down at Alex and shifted again, drawing both of Alex's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Olivia worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Alex's already-stiffening nub. **

**Liv teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Alex's right hand to her own sex.**

**Alex moved eagerly, using Olivia's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Olivia moved forward in between Alex's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Alex's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Alex put her hands down on either side of Liv's head. Olivia used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Alex, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat. **

**"OH M-MY GOD L-LIV! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooood !" Alex screeched.**

**Alex's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, Olivia was so much more skilled, than Trevor had ever been. Every move Liv made set Alex's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Alex's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Liv moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.**

**A drop of cum fell from Liv's chin, to Alex's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Alex rolled Olivia onto her back, Alex shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Liv's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.**

**"A-Alex, what are you ... ooooh!" Olivia cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Liv shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Alex leaned down to capture Olivia's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Olivia responded by tightening her fingers in Alex's long blonde hair, wrapping her thighs around her wife's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Olivia's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Alex's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Liv, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.**

**"Well, that was really something, Alex." Liv said with a giggle.**

**Alex laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Alex's knee. Liv reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Alex's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping and stroking the pale skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that had been given to her. **

**"Ohhh, now that's what I like ... you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim, proper lady now, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?" Alex asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Liv's left ear.**

**Olivia gasped a bit at the blonde's coarse words, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Alex's continued attention.**

**"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night, if I have to." Alex said, coming back up to look down at Liv, and smirking. **

**"All you have to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow..."**

**"Oh, Alex." Olivia moaned, "I want you ... Alex Benson-Cabot. I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!" Olivia screamed.**

**Alex smiled as she worked hard, watching her wife intently. Alex was loving the expressions that crossed Olivia's face, the way she tightened her arms around Alex's neck, the way the light caressed her olive, glistening skin. If there was any woman Alex could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her. **

**Olivia looked like a goddess to Alex, a writhing Venus of pleasure before her. Her own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, she began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.**

**Alex ground her hips harder, her hot button rubbing steadily up and down, over Liv's in a searing rhythm that was bringing the Detective to steady shivers. Alex smiled as she leaned down, bringing her lips to one of Liv's nipples. She sucked it hard, and swirled her tongue over its tip, then Alex pulled her mouth away, grazing the sensitive nub with her teeth.**

**Liv moaned and gasped loudly, eyes opening wide as her quivers became harder shakes. Her eyes widened, and with a loud cry, she let the wave break over her dark, lean body. Her bucking, shaking fit of orgasmic bliss also caused her sex-slickened clit to grind harder against Alex's, sending her into a screaming, explosive climax of her own.**

**Alex and Olivia cuddled together in the bed, Liv is caressing Alex's creamy hip with her leg while Alex is stroking Olivia's hair with her right hand.**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Carlito "Cold-Ass" Marino and his wife Gina "Three Legs Bambi" Marino are comin home from a "run" with $4,900 dollars in "fees" from Davis dry cleaners who still owe Carlito $122,000, Gina goes and checks on their six year old son Mikey while Carlito counts the money in his office, Mikey is watching _Scarface _and laughing when his Mother comes into his room.

"Yo Ma, I got me a problem at school." he said. "Who with, Mikey?" Gina asked.

"A mook named Samantha Benson-Cabot, I kinda like her, but she always blows me off."  
Mikey said. This angered Gina severely, who did this Samantha girl think she was, the Pope's daughter or something.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'll talk to her tommorow for ya."

"Thanks Ma." Mikey replied.

Gina was going to make sure that her son had whatever and _whoever _he wanted, no matter what.

The next morning Alex had to be in court early, so Olivia drove Samantha to school, while in the car Olivia decided to spark up a conversation with her daughter.

"So Sam, how's school?" Liv asked. "It would be great if this boy named Mikey would leave me alone."

"Mikey?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes ma'am, Mikey Marino. He wants me to be his girlfriend, eww!" Samantha said before made a pretend gag face which made Liv laugh.

"Is there someone that you do like that you want to tell me about?"

"Mom!" Samantha whined and Olivia laughed even harder as she pulled into the parking lot of Samantha's school.

"Have a good day sweetie pie." Olivia said before leaning over and kissing Samantha's left cheek.

"Mom, can you come inside with me?" Sam asked with a hint of fear in her voice, this concerned Liv.

"Ok Samantha, lead the way." Olivia said. At the very same moment Mikey and Gina were also getting ready to enter the school. Several teachers and students waved and called out to Samantha, it warmed Olivia's heart to see her daughter interacting so well with people besides her and Alex.

_'Why am I not surprised, she's got Alex's magnetism and winning smile.'_

Olivia thought.

Just then- "Hey yo, Sammie baby doll." Mikey's irratating voice caused both Olivia and Samantha to turn around, they saw Mikey and his Mother Gina walking towards them. Olivia stepped in front of her daughter protectively. "Ugh! Mikey, you know I hate it you call me that!" "You should consider it a compliment you brat." Gina said.

"Watch your mouth when you talk to my daughter." Olivia growled. Gina got up in Olivia's face, but backed off when she saw Olivia's badge on her belt.

"Y...you're a cop?" Gina asked as she grabbed Mikey and left the school, Samantha looked at her Mother and smiled brightly at her.

"Mom, you were great!" Samantha said as she hugged Olivia tightly. "You be a good girl, I'll come and pick you up after school." Olivia said. "Ok Momma." Samantha said before she went down the hall to her classroom.

******  
Carlito was meeting with his heroine supplier Ramon, he delivered $629,000 dollars worth of heroine. Carlito put the drugs into his car, meanwhile, Gina and Mikey hurried home from the school. Gina's encounter with Olivia shook Gina to her core, had someone tipped the cops here off about the Morris murders six years ago? Gina wondered. "Ma, you ok?" Mikey asked with a confused look on his face.

"Y-yeah baby, go and play in your room please?" "'kay Ma" Mikey said.

After Olivia left the school she headed to the precinct, she was greeted by Monique Jeffries Warner, Liv smiled as her friend waved the brunette over to her desk.

"Hey Liv, how's my niece?" Monique asked.

"Samantha is just fine, Monique. How 'bout you and Melinda come by for dinner tonight and bring Catlin too."

Monique smiled and nodded, she loved it when Olivia talked about her and Melinda's 5 month old daughter who was was born not long after Melinda and Monique tied the knot.

"We'll be there around 8:45." Monique said.

"Ok, I'll tell Alex." Olivia replied before turning to go over to her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia went over to her desk and sat down, she then proceeded to get to work on a DD5. Alex came out of her office and walked up behind Olivia.

"How'd it go at school with Samantha?" Alex asked. "Fine, until I met a Mother, she was really angry."

"Why?" Alex inquired. "Her Son has a crush on Samantha, but Sam doesn't like him. His Mom even yelled at Samantha, I scared her a little." Liv said with a smile. "Oh yeah, Melinda and Monique are coming over for dinner tonight, they're going to bring Catlin too." Olivia said. "What time are they coming?" the blonde asked. "8:45." Liv said. "I'll go to the store when I get off, does Melinda still like lobster with her steak?"

Olivia nods and smiled. Meanwhile, Gina is walking around the house in her favorite silk blue robe. She is seething over the run-in she had with that brunette cop at Mikey's school, Gina decided to kill her.

Gina picked up the phone and called Steven Drake, a hitman originally from Miami that was now living in Manhattan, Gina gives Steven Olivia's description and tells him not to kill her. Gina tells Steven that she'll pay him $32,000 dollars for doing this, he readily agrees.

Olivia takes Samantha over to Kathy Stabler's place so Kathleen can babysit her, Samantha promises to be good and kisses her Mother goodbye. Olivia then went home and started getting ready for tonight's festivaties. Steven Drake is already set up in an alley near Olivia and Alex's home, he'd been watching Olivia ever since she had gotten home.

Olivia hops in the shower, she knew that Alex was on her way home from the store so Liv wanted to get cleaned up before Alex got there, after her shower Liv put on her black party dress and high heels (Alex loves seeing Olivia in heels) Liv then went about setting the table and getting the wine ready for when Monique and Melinda arrived. Just then Olivia heard a knock at the front door, thinking it was her beloved blonde wife with the groceries Olivia went and opened the door.

"Hey Alex, let me help-." Olivia started to say but was cut off when a wooden baseball bat smashed into the side of her head. Steven looked down at the unconscious brunette and smiled.

"Easiest thirty-two grand I ever made."


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Alex came home to a wide open door which surprised Alex, knowing how parinoid Liv was about locking the doors, she walked in and set the bags down on the table. "Liv, Samantha. I'm home." Alex said, no answer.

'Strange, why would Liv leave the door wide open like that and she and Sam aren't here? Unless... Either one of them are in some kind of trouble.'

Alex thought as she pulled out her phone and dialed Kathy's number. Alex was beyond relieved when Kathy told her that Olivia had dropped Samantha off when she got off work, after ending the call with Kathy Alex called Monique, Melinda, Rollins, Munch, Fin, and Casey and asked had anyone seen Liv. None of them had seen the brunette since she left the precinct.

Now Alex was starting to worry, this just wasn't like Olivia to up and leave like this especially with Melinda and Monique coming over tonight. Alex then called the precinct and filed a Missing Persons report.

Olivia opened her eyes and found herself in a warehouse shackled to a wall. "Ugh... What happened? My head is pounding." Olivia groaned.

"Hello Detective." a woman's voice said, Olivia lifted her head up and saw Gina glaring at her.

"What do you from me, Gina?" Olivia asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm not going to let you or anyone else take Mikey away from me!" Gina yelled before she grabbed a steel pipe and struck Olivia hard in the ribs on her left side.

"AHHHHH!" Liv screamed as she felt and heard her ribs break.

"Wow Detective, I thought you were tougher than that." Gina said with an evil chuckle.

"Wh-what are you... talking a-about, G-Gina?" Liv asked between breaths.

"Carlito and I killed a couple six years ago in Uptown Manhattan and we took their infant son, and then we raised him as our own." Olivia began coughing up blood, Gina moved to Liv's right side and used the bat to break four of the ribs on that side.

Tears streamed down Olivia's face, Gina smiled and took great pleasure in Olivia's suffering.

"Pl-please st...stop, Gina." Olivia pleaded through her tears, but the brunette's pleas fell on deaf ears.

Gina left Olivia alone momentarily, Olivia closed her eyes and thought about Alex and Samantha.

"I love you both dearly, I'm sorry Alex, Samantha. Please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye." Liv whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Alex came home to a wide open door which surprised Alex, knowing how parinoid Liv was about locking the doors, she walked in and set the bags down on the table. "Liv, Samantha. I'm home." Alex said, no answer.

_'Strange, why would Liv leave the door wide open like that and she and Sam aren't here? Unless... Either one of them are in some kind of trouble.' _Alex thought as she pulled out her phone and dialed Kathy's number. Alex was beyond relieved when Kathy told her that Olivia had dropped Samantha off when she got off work, after ending the call with Kathy Alex called Monique, Melinda, Rollins, Munch, Fin, and Casey and asked had anyone seen Liv. None of them had seen the brunette since she left the precinct.

Now Alex was starting to worry, this just wasn't like Olivia to up and leave like this especially with Melinda and Monique coming over tonight. Alex then called the precinct and filed a Missing Persons report.

Olivia opened her eyes and found herself in a warehouse shackled to a wall. "Ugh... What happened? My head is pounding." Olivia groaned.

"Hello Detective." a woman's voice said, Olivia lifted her head up and saw Gina glaring at her.

"What do you want from me, Gina?" Olivia asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm not going to let you or anyone else take Mikey away from me!" Gina yelled before she grabbed a steel pipe and struck Olivia hard in the ribs on her left side.

"AHHHHH!" Liv screamed as she felt and heard her ribs break.

"Wow Detective, I thought you were tougher than that." Gina said with an evil chuckle.

"Wh-what are you... talking a-about, G-Gina?" Liv asked between breaths.

"Carlito and I killed a couple six years ago in Uptown Manhattan and we took their infant son, and then we raised him as our own." Olivia began coughing up blood, Gina moved to Liv's right side and used the bat to break four of the ribs on that side.

Tears streamed down Olivia's face, Gina smiled and took great pleasure in Olivia's suffering.

"Pl-please st...stop, Gina." Olivia pleaded through her tears, but the brunette's pleas fell on deaf ears.

Gina left Olivia alone momentarily, Olivia closed her eyes and thought about Alex and Samantha.

"I love you both dearly, I'm sorry Alex, Samantha. Please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye." Liv whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Gina came back with a K-Bar knife and Olivia's Iphone. "Well Mrs. Olivia Benson-Cabot, I'm going to let you talk to your family one last time before I kill you." "Please Gina, I'm an SVU Detective, I investigate rapes, that's all." Liv sobbed as Gina dialed Alex's number.

"Benson-Cabot." Alex said. "Hello Alex, this is Gina Morino... I've got someone here who really wants to talk to you." Gina held the phone up to Olivia's right ear.

"A-Alex." Olivia rasped. "Liv, are you all right?" the blonde asked, more than worried for her beloved.

"No Alex, I'm not all right, this woman is going to kill me after this call." "No Liv, don't say that, we will find you and bring you home." Alex said. Olivia could tell that Alex was crying, which in turn made Olivia cry too. "Oh how sweet, well say goodbye." Gina pulled the phone away from Olivia and turned on the speaker phone.

"Oh Alex, guess what? I'm going to let you listen to your wife's dying screams." Gina said with a wicked laugh.

"Oh God, Liv." Alex said as tears rolled down her face. "If you hurt Olivia, consider yourself a dead woman!" Alex screamed. Olivia resigned herself to her fate, she only wished to hold Alex and Samantha one more time.

Gina gripped the knife tightly and started stabbing Olivia, Alex felt powerless as she listened to Olivia's screams of agony. the blonde felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"A...lex, I- l-love y-you... please t-take care of Samantha-." Just then the line went quiet, Alex's heat sank.

"Liv? Liv please answer me sweetheart." Alex said with desperation in her voice.

"Sorry about that Alex, Olivia here just refused to die... well that was before I slit her throat."

"NO! OLIVIA!" Alex wailed as she dropped her cell phone causing it to turn off.

Just then Kathy, Kathleen, and Samantha entered the house, Samantha hurried over to Alex and hugged her.

"Mommy, what's wrong, why are you crying?" the little blonde girl asked.

Alex didn't have the heart to tell her daughter that Olivia was dead, she looked at Kathy, who turned to Kathleen, who nodded her understanding. "Hey Samantha, let's go up to your room and play."

"O-ok Kathleen." Samantha said. Kathleen took Samantha upstairs to her room leaving Kathy, Casey, and Alex alone.

Casey looked at a clearly distraught Alex, who was crying her eyes out.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Casey asked. "Olivia...is...Oh God Casey, L-Liv is d-dead!"

the two women put their hands over their mouths in shock when they heard Alex's tearful words. Casey rushed over to Alex and embraced the sobbing blonde.

"I'm sorry Alex." Casey said as Alex laid her head on Casey's shoulder and cried. Kathy was also in tears.

"Why did this happen to her?" Kathy asked. "I don't know Kathy, but I will find out." Casey said with conviction.

"Kathy, Casey...I uh need to explain this to Samantha alone, Mother to Daughter." Alex said.

"Sure thing, Alex." Casey said.

"Of course." Kathy replied just as Kathleen and Samantha came back down the stairs.

Before leaving Casey turned back to Alex.

"If you and Samantha need anything please leet me know." Casey said before embracing Alex one last time, then Casey, Kathy, and Kathleen all left the Benson-Cabot home.

Alex sat down on the couch with Samantha on her lap. "Mommy, where's Mom?"

Alex cleared her throat and sighed. "Well sweetie, Mom is with God in Heaven."

Alex could see Samantha's heart breaking at that very moment when tears filled her brown eyes, those gentle eyes that reminded Alex of Olivia.

Alex pulled Samantha closer to her, Samantha sobbed loudly into her Mother's left shoulder.

"Who...who'd wanna hurt Mom?" the six year old whimpered. Alex sighed, "A very bad lady sweetie." Alex said while stroking Samantha's blonde hair.

"Mommy?" Yes, Samantha?" "Will we be ok?"

"I don't know baby... I just don't know." Alex replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Casey calls the precinct and gets Monique. "Hey Casey, what's up?" "Monique, something has happened to Liv."

Hearing Casey's words Monique sat up straight in her chair. "What happened Casey?"

"Olivia, sh-she was murdered, Monique."

"WHAT?! Monique yelled. "Monique, Liv's killer made Alex listen to Olivia's screams." Casey said.

"Does Alex know who killed Olivia, Casey?" "Yeah, a woman named Gina Marino."

*********  
Carlito came back from his drug run, he brought the latest shipment into the warehouse.

"Gina, I'm back." he said. Carlito came around the corner and froze when he saw Olivia's body still suspended from the wall. "Gina, what did you do?" Carlito asked in a paniced voice.

"This is-I mean was Detective Olivia Benson-Cabot, I stabbed her and slit her throat." Gina said with a sadistic smile on her face, Carlito studided the dead brunette's face closely.

"Oh my God, i-it's her. I know this woman." he said.

"How Carlito?" Gina inquired. "Remember when my sister Elaine was raped a while back?"

Gina nodded. "This detective worked on Elaine's case."

"Really, I-I didn't know, Carlito." Gina replied.

Carlito sighed. "Gina, you killed the one person who helped my sister, why?"

"I-I thought she was going to take Mikey away from us."

"She wasn't with CPS, Gina! She was a cop, and a very good one at that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Carlito babe."

"We've got to dump this body somewhere." Carlito said.

"I know the perfect place." Gina said.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Alex put Samantha to bed before showering and putting on one of Olivia's gray NYPD t-shirts and a pair of red silk panties, then the blonde ADA climbed into her bed and clutched Olivia's pillow and started sobbing quietly.

"Oh Liv." Alex sobbed, suddenly Alex heard screams coming from Samantha's room. Alex sprang from her bed and rushed to her daughter's room. Alex found Samantha curled up in a ball on the floor crying.

"Samantha sweetie, what's the matter?" Alex asked. "In m-my dream you were... dead too Mommy and I was all alone!" Samantha cried. Alex sat on bed and put her arms around her daughter, Alex then plants a tender kiss on Samantha's forehead.

"It was just a bad dream baby girl, it wasn't real. I'm right here with you." Alex whispered.

"Mommy, will you sleep in here tonight, please?" Alex gently stroked her daughter's blonde hair as she snuggled up against Alex and closed her blood-shot eyes, Alex soon followed suite unsure how she and Samantha would be able to get throught unspeakable tradgedy.

************  
Steven Drake took Olivia's body down from the wall, then Gina and Carlito wrapped the body in a sheet.

The trio took Olivia's body and dumped it Central Park. Steven dug a shallow grave and Carlito dropped Olivia's body into the grave, then they left the park.

**********  
That night Alex was lying in bed wearing one of Olivia's gray NYPD shirts, the shirt made Alex feel like Olivia was there holding her.

"Oh Liv, I miss you so much." Alex sobbed.

Alex then got out of bed and went to check on Samantha, Alex found her daughter sound asleep in her bed. Alex walked over to Samantha and looked down at her, Alex could tell that her daughter had been crying again from the tear stains on the girl's pillow.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry you had to go through this too." Alex said before quietly exiting Samantha's room.

Meanwhile, a young couple is on an early morning jog through Central Park when they came upon a patch of disturbed earth, the young woman knelt down and began to investigate, she gasped and jumped back when she saw the sheet with Olivia's body in it.

"D-Donny...c-call the police." she said. Her boyfriend quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Casey was at the station with Rollins, Jeffries, Fin, Munch, Amaro, and Cragen when the call came in.

"Fin, Munch, Rollins get to Central Park, that could be Liv's body they found." Cragen said, still not truly believing that Olivia was dead. "I'll go to Alex's place." Casey said, "Want some company?" Monique asked. "Sure Monique." Casey replied. "I'll call Melinda and let her know where I'll be." Monique said.

"Ok Monique." Casey said. Amaro and the others pulled up to the scene just as Melinda and her assistant Jessica Wong also arrive, Melinda, Jessica, and Fin go over to the grave to inspect the body while Munch and Rollins talk to the couple.

Melinda slowly lifts the sheet up and is crushed to see Olivia's bruised face under the sheet, Melinda got up and ran over to some bushes and threw up, Fin looked over and saw Liv lying in the hole, hot tears filled his eyes.

"Whoever did this better pray that I don't find them." he growled.

"And just what are you going to do to whoever killed Detective Benson if you find them?" Christoper Travis Nelson from IAB said as he walked up to Fin with his partner Natasha Sherman in tow.

"Oh great, IAB's here." Rollins said to Nick. "I hope you didn't mean that statement as a threat, Detective Tutuola, I'd hate to pass that along ti Captian Cragen." Christopher said smugly. "Look buddy, Olivia was our friend and colleague, we are going to find out who killed her and why." Fin growled.

"No Detective, you won't. As of this moment we're turning this investigation over to the DEA."

"WHAT?!" Melinda screamed as she rushed over to Fin and the others.

"This is now an official DEA investigation, you're all relieved." Christopher said before walking off, Natasha looked at Melinda and Fin with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry about all of this." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"I don't believe this crap!" Fin shouted as he got into his car, he grabs his cell phone and calls Casey.

"Novak." Casey said. "Casey, it's Fin w-we found Liv's body, but IAB took us off the case."

"What, why?" Casey asked. "You got me, Casey." Fin replied. Monique and Casey pulled up to Alex's house, they got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Alex asked. "It's Monique and Casey Alex." Casey said.

"Hang on a sec." Alex said. A few moments later the door opened and Alex was standing there in a gray NYPD t-shirt and a pair of red panties.

"Hey girls, what's got you two up so early?" "Can we come in, Alex? We don't want to tell you what we have to tell you out here." Monique said quietly.

"Sure." Alex said before she stepped aside and let Monique and Casey come inside.

"What's going on, girls?" Alex asked once she closed the door.

"Alex, Fin just called and said that they found Liv's body." Casey said.

"Where?" Alex said.

"Central Park, in a shallow grave wrapped in a sheet." Monique interjected.

"Is Melinda there?" "Yes, but when she saw Olivia she ran into some bushes and threw up."

"Oh." Alex said as she dropped her gaze. Monique cleared her throat and braced herself for Alex's wrath, which she knew was about to show up.

"Alex, we...we've been taken off Liv's case." Casey said,

"What, why Case?" Alex asked as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know Alex, IAB showed up at the scene and told Fin and the others." Casey explained. "Casey, I-uh... I need to go and check on Melinda, will you be all right here?" Monique asked.

"Yeah Monique, I'll be fine, you go and check on your wife." Casey said, Monique smiled and quickly left.

"Casey?" Alex asked. "Hmm?" the redhead answered. Alex walked over to Casey and leaned against her, Casey wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Stay with me, help me look after Samantha. Please?" "Alex, Olivia wanted me to do just that if something ever happened to her." Casey explained, without warning Alex leaned in and kissed Casey passionately.

"You smell really nice, Casey." Alex said as Casey began stroking Alex's hair.

Alex closed her eyes suddenly and sighed deeply.

"Take away my pain, please Casey." Casey smiled warmly as she gently stroked Alex's hair.

"All right, Alex sweetheart." Casey whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Alex's left cheek. Alex leaned into Casey, who slid her arms around Alex's small waist. Alex removed Casey's red blouse as Casey kicked off her heels, then Casey opened Alex's robe. Alex let it fall to the floor. The two new lovers kissed one another passionately as they moved towards the bedroom. They fell onto the bed together. Casey rolled on top of Alex and straddled her, then Casey pinned down Alex's wrists with her hands. Alex smiled and licked her lips.

"Thank you for doing this, Casey-." Alex suddenly froze and her eyes went wide with horror as she saw Samantha standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alex pulled away from Casey and went after Samantha, Alex found the six year old in her bedroom sitting on her bed crying. Samantha is holding a photo of her and Olivia at a waterpark, Samantha is also wearing the Sterling Silver Amethyst and Diamond Accent Butterfly Necklace that Olivia had given her on her birthday. Samantha looked up at Alex with tears in her brown eyes.

"You never loved Mom, you just wanted her out the way so that you could be with that other lady! I hate you Momma!"

"Samantha Maria Benson-Cabot! Stop acting like that right now." Alex said sternly, Samantha turned away from Alex and tried to wipe her eyes. Alex sighed, she knew that Samantha didn't understand, so Alex decided to explain their new situation to her.

After burying Olivia in Central Park Gina, Carlito, and Steven all go to IHOP for breakfasr and to discuss what to do next.

"Gina, do you have my thirty-two large?" Steven said impatiently before a waitress showed up to get the trio's drink orders.

"Yes Steven, Carlio has it. He's going to the Men's Room first though." Gina said. Carlito stands and nods for Steven to follow him, once Gina was alone she smiled, she knew that only Carlito would be coming back alone from the men's room.

"Samantha, do you know what a will is?" Alex asked her daughter, Samantha shook her head no.

"Honey, a Will is like a plan for what people want their families to do after they're gone."

Samantha nods her understanding. "Momma, I'm sorry for what I said."

"I know baby, Mom's death is taking a toll on me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once Olivia's Funearal was over Casey drove Alex and Samantha home, Casey stayed out in her car while Alex took Samantha inside. A few moments later Alex came back outside.

"You hungry?" Alex asked. "N-no Alex, I gonna head home and call Sonya and see how she wants to proceed." Casey said.

"Oh, ok." Alex said sadly, then she turned and walked back into the house.

Alex went into her bedroom and changed into one of Olivia's track suits, then she sat on the bed and cried, just then the phone rang. It was her Uncle, Bill Hermann.

"Hello Uncle Bill." Alex said in a hoarse voice. "Alex, where is Samantha?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at her Uncle's question. "She is in her room, why?" Alex inquired.

"I am coming over there to get her, I have a court order awarding me custody."

Tears instantly filled Alex's eyes. "U-Uncle Bill, you can't do this, I've already lost Liv and now you want to take my daughter, the only true reminder of Liv that I have left and take her away from me?"

"Alex sweetheart, you are in no position to care for young Samantha. Let me do this, please." he said.

"NO! Samantha is _MY _daughter, she's all I have left and no one, not even you will take her away from me."

"Ah, how you soon forget dear Alex, I have vast amounts of money and you don't, you will lose your child if you challenge me on this. I'm only thinking of what is best for Samantha."

"No you're not Uncle Bill, you only care about anything that will benefit you," Alex snapped harshly.


	12. Chapter 12

Christoper and Natasha walked into DEA Special Agent Kimberly Patterson's office.

"You two are from Manhattan IAB right?" Kim asked, Natasha and Christopher nodded silently before Natasha hands Kim the file.

"What are we looking at here?" the dark skinned woman asked.

"Murder possibly linked to Carlito and Gina Marino." Natasha said. "Do we have a name on the victim?" Kim asked as she skimmed through the file. Kim got her answer before Natasha could give it to her.

"Olivia." Kim whispered, shocked. "You knew Detective Benson-Cabot?" Christopher inquired.

"Yes, I was SVU's ADA for a while last year, I even asked her out a few times, but she turned me down."

"We don't know why she was targeted by Carlito and Gina, that's where you come in, we need you and your team to find the drug connection here, SVU is handling the homicide." Natasha informed Kim.

"Th-thank you Agents." Kim said as Regina Hu and Kari Jones came into the office.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Kari asked.

"Olivia Benson was murdered." Kim revealed. "What?" Regina said. Kari's crystal blue eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Wh-who did this?" Kari asked in a hoarse whisper. "We don't know yet, but we suspect that Gina and Carlito know something about it." Christopher said. "We'll start there." Regina said.

After she ended the call with her Uncle, Alex called Casey and told what had just happened.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm coming over. Just sit tight." Casey said.

"Thank you Casey, I don't think that I can do this on my own." Alex replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Casey arrived at Alex's place twenty minutes later, she brought coffee for the blonde and a Pepsi for Samantha. Samantha thanked Casey before taking her drink into her room, leaving Alex and Casey alone.

"He's going to try and take my daughter from me, Casey. Samantha is the only reminder of Liv that I have left, please help me Casey." Alex said, her blue eyes full of tears.

"Of course Alex." Casey replied. Alex walked over to Casey and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Casey."

"Alex, you and Olivia asked me to step in and keep Samantha and whoever was widowed, so that's what I'm going to do, and no one is taking Samantha away from you." Casey said.

Casey made up the couch to sleep on while Alex was packing Samantha's overnight bag for her stay over at Kathy's.

"You be good for Kathy." Alex said, Samantha flashed Alex her smile, which again reminded Alex of Olivia. She smiled back and rubbed her daughter's head. "Have fun." Alex said just as her cell phone rang.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello?" Alex said, her heart nearly stopped when she heard Gina Marino's voice on the other line.

"Hello again Alex, You and that pretty little girl of yours are next."

"No, leave Samantha out of this, come after me, Bitch." Alex snapped. "Now where is the fun in just killing you? I want your little brat to watch me kill you, then I'm going to kill her." Gina taunted Alex. "St-stay away from me and my daughter!" Alex yelled before hanging up the phone. Casey was in the bathroom changing into an old t-shirt after her shower when she heard Alex yelling, the redhead came out of the bathroom and walked over to Alex and hugged the shaking blonde.

"Who was that on the phone?" Casey asked gently. "Gina Marino, she still has Liv's phone, she said that I was next and... and, oh God Casey, she said that she's going to make Sam watch while she kills me before killing her." Alex sobbed.

Casey gently stroked Alex's back as the blonde tightened her grip on Casey.

"It's all right Alex, I won't let anyone hurt you or Samantha. All right?" Casey said, Alex smiled and wiped her eyes before nodding to Casey.

"Ok, enough talking, time for bed." Casey said.

"Um Casey?" Alex inquired.

"Yes?" "C-could you hold me while I sleep... I mean Liv used to do it and it made me feel safe."

"Sure Alex." Casey said, then Alex led Casey into her bedroom, Alex took off her robe revealing a white t-shirt and a pair of teal blue panties, Casey swallowed hard when she saw her best friend and colleague walk around to the other side of thr bed and get in it.


End file.
